


Tequila And Pancakes

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Drunk cooking





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"Stoooooooooooop it!" Jared whines as he bends over and shakes the flour from his hair onto the floor.

 

Steve snorts out a laugh. Actually snorts.

 

"You are such a girl!" Jensen exclaims, flipping a glob of pancake batter at Steve. "Guys don't snort! No wonder you bottom," he laughs drunkenly.

 

Steve ducks and the gooey mess flings through the air and comes to rest at Christian's boot covered foot. Christian is sitting at the kitchen table, arms folded across his chest, a big smirk on his face. He only raises his eyebrows at Jensen. The look clearly means, _get that shit on me and die!_

 

Jared turns his puppy eyes on Jensen. "Are you saying that I'm a girl because I bottom?" with his bottom lip poking out in a perfect pout.

 

Jensen takes two steps toward his boyfriend and grabs Jared's crotch. "No baby, your alllll man!" And then he kisses him.

 

"Fuck the both of ya's," Steve says, tipping the bottle of tequila back and taking a long drink. Steve cocks his head to the side and eyes the bowl of gluey batter. "It needs more eggs," he says as Jared and Jensen continue to make out. Steve sighs and grabs a handful of flour and throws it right at their faces. "Get a room!"

 

"Fucker," Jensen grumbles, dusting off the flour from his face.

 

Steve stumbles and staggers to the fridge and pulls out the eggs and heads back to the bowl. He cracks an egg one handed, very cool - of course, it would have been cooler if the egg actually landed _in_ the pancake batter and not the kitchen counter. "Fucking egg," he grumbles and tries to pick it up.

 

Jared pulls from the kiss. "Tequila!" he exclaims. "That's what it needs," he says, raising his fists and arms high in the air in a truimphunt celebration since he is obviously the smartest person in the world.

 

"You need a lobotomy," Steve announces.

 

"Naw man, it'd be good," Jared tells him as he takes the bottle and tips it into the batter. "Stir," Jared commands.

 

Steve shrugs, drops what part of the egg he was actually able to pick up into the bowl and stirs. "It needs something else."

 

Jensen opens the cabinet and rummages through it. His face breaks into a smile as he pulls out a bag of chocolate chips.

 

The swinging door to the kitchen opens and Jason walks in and takes in the scene before him. The kitchen looks as if it were smashed in by a train. No, tornado...or better yet - both. He turns his head and sees Christian sitting at the table, the smirk still on his face. He looks over at Jason and says "It's like watching The Three Stooges...in person."

 

Jason laughs and pulls out a chair and sits down. "I can't believe you're letting them cook, they're gonna burn the house down."

 

Christian reaches under the table between his legs and produces a small fire extinguisher. Jason laughs again. Both look over at the trio when the sound of several small somethings hits the floor. Jensen is standing beside the bowl of pancake sludge with a perfectly ripped down the middle (and empty) bag of chocolate chips. There are a few chips stuck in Jared's and Steve's hair, and a few made it into the bowl. 

 

"Fucker!" Steve grumbles, shaking the mess from his hair as Jensen lets the empty bag fall to the floor.

 

Jensen stumbles to the stove and turns on the eye, the gas flame flickering to life. He holds his hand over it...Christian and Jason guess he's trying to ascertain if it's actually hot.

 

"Owwwwwwww!" Jensen shouts and kicks the bottom of the stove...like it's the stove's fault that he burnt himself.

 

"Awww baaaaaaaaby," Jared croons, pulling Jensen's hand to his lips and kisses the boo-boo.

 

"Are you retarded?" Steve asks him. "Don't you know that fire is HOT?"

 

"Bite my cock, fucktard," Jensen says, grabbing his dick at him.

 

"No, that dick belongs to me," Jared says, pulling Jensen toward him. They start making out again, Jared pushing Jensen up against the counter. Steve elbows past them and slams a pan on the flaming eye and proceeds to make pancakes.

 

Proud of himself, (obvious from the size of the smile on his face), Steve presents Christian with two pancakes. Christian's brow furrows and he leans down and gives the plate a sniff. "Uhhh - smells like puke, I'm not eating that!"

 

Steve looks like a sad little puppy that just had it's nose rubbed in a pee stain.

 

Christian sighs, picks up the fork and takes a bite. Unfortunately, it tastes like puke, too. 

 

He spits the mess back onto the plate and then looks up at Steve...not wanting to hurt his boyfriends feelings. "Hot..." he says hoping that he'll buy it.

 

"Awww," Steve says, rubbing his thumb across his lips.

 

"Ok, I'm outta here," Jason announces.

 

"Why?" Christian asks, turning and looking at him. 

 

Jason nods across the kitchen. Jared is on his knees in front of Jensen...Jensen's pants already down around his knees, with Jared trying to pull Jensen's cock out of his boxers. Christian snorts and walks to the stove and shuts it off, grabs Steve and directs him out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

 

Jason looks at them. "You're staying?" he asks.

 

"Yeah," Christian nods, "I don't wanna chance it that they'll go back to cooking and really hurt themselves. I'll wait till they go up to bed and then we'll call it a night."

 

"All right, take care man," Jason says.

 

Christian nods and gives a chuckle to Jensen's "OH FUCK YEAH!" shout from the kitchen. He turns to usher Steve to the couch and snorts out a huge laugh. Steve is out cold on the floor.

 

"You fuckers are gonna owe me big time," he states when a loud crash comes from the kitchen, followed by Jensen's piercing yelp. He just hopes like hell that Jared didn't bite his dick off. Sighing, he goes into the kitchen. Jensen is pantless, but thankfully still has on his underwear...and is dick is NOT hanging out, because - hello - awkward!

 

Jensen is hopping waving his hand around and Jared is out cold on the floor. No one is bleeding, so he makes Jensen help carry Jared upstairs and deposits them both in bed.

 

He laughs again when they automatically roll toward one another and tangle their legs together. He flicks off the light and says "Sleep well, my brothers..." and heads back downstairs to bring his own boyfriend to bed in the guest room.


End file.
